


暗恋 - Secret Love

by chatonsnuit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonsnuit/pseuds/chatonsnuit
Summary: In which Adrien and Marinette find each other in university and immediately hit it off, but things get complicated when a message from an Ex gets delivered. Eventually, Adrien finds out that Marinette has had a crazy and one sided love for him since 10th grade. Will that complicate things for the two? Or will fate work its "Lucky charm" and keep the two together?(Based on the drama 暗恋 - Secret Love.)





	1. Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first time posting something to Archive! I really hope you guys enjoy this series! I really recommend watching the drama as well, as I have changed a few things up in the story!  
I hope you guys enjoy, and know that I will update every Wednesday! So look forward to that!
> 
> And hey..  
Thanks <3

“_The sunflower smiled as her everlasting love approached her from afar, shining brightly as he did so. He greeted her with a bright embrace, wrapping his large rays around her delicate body. She inhaled as he did so, adoring every second of his warm embrace. They would remain this way until the night came. The next day, they would be together again, and so it would be for the rest of their lives_.”

Marinette sighed as she set the poem down on the windowsill, looking at the outside world.  
It had been a year since she had graduated high school with Alya and the others, and even ended up going as the same university as them! Living in the dormitory was tough, but luckily she managed to get her own room, whenever Ladybug was needed, she would be there to help!  
But, despite having her own dorm, Marinette found it difficult to even get into her Ladybug persona because of the lack of Akumatization. But that was okay, that meant more time to be with friends and focus on her studies! It was saddening, to an extent, since she kind of missed Chat Noir’s flirty antics and the luxury of knowing Paris trusted you. 

“Hey, girl~” Came a voice from behind the blue eyed girl. It was Alya, her best friend! “Wanna come to the music club with me? I got an interview with Luka Couffaine for the uni’s blog~” She asked, putting her hand on her hip in a sassy manner.   
Alya Cessaire hadn’t changed since high school, in fact, she was still the same Ladybug enthusiast from before. Just with a much different look and style. She and Nino were still dating, which was beautiful to Marinette. She hoped the two would be together for a long time, in place of the romance that never happened between she and Adrien. Instead that romance went with Kagami and Adrien, much to Marinette’s displeasure. She didn’t know if they were still together, even though she followed him every morning to class (without him knowing of course!)   
Every day she would make sure to stay at least five meters away from him, and soon enough she would convince him that them bumping into each other was fate! Because she knew he was her soulmate, no matter what Alya said!!

“Marinette?”  
“Ah.. I’m not sure I want to-”  
“I heard Adrien’s going to be there~”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat as she heard about her crush being in the same room as her again,,. 

“Yeah of course I’ll be there why wouldn’t I be I--”   
“Calm down! Go to your last class, get dolled up and meet me at the music room, okay?” The now red haired girl said to Marinette with an affectionate pat on the head.  
“Yeah, okay!”   
As if her life depended on it, Marinette dashed toward Professor Fu’s classroom, smiling widely and forgetting all about her poem. It was fine, for if she hadn’t, Adrien would have never found it.  
He approached the paper with a small, confused look and picked up the half sheet, reading the poem written on it.   
He smiled to himself, pulling out a pen and a sticky note from his bag. He wrote a small   
compliment on the paper.

“_Beautiful writing. If the sunflower is happiest with the sun, how does the moon feel? - A_. ”

He was confused as to who left the paper there, as it didn’t have a name or class written on it. Since that was the case, Adrien set it back down on the windowsill in hopes that its rightful owner would find the paper and answer his question.He smiled a little, seeing himself as the Moon in the poem. Watching as his friends became happy with their significant others, while he became even more alone.   
Ever since high school ended, his relationship with Kagami did as well. It really would not have worked out since she moved back to japan with her mom, and Adrien wasn’t a big fan of long distance relationships. It seemed like he was in one of those with his father already..  
After graduation they ended it on good, friendly, terms and it really wasn’t a bitter ending to a relationship which was good. But despite it all, Adrien still felt a little angry at himself for letting her go. He was also angry at himself for letting Ladybug slip from under his paws. She stopped showing up one day, and Chat decided to move on. But him moving on only meant he eventually had to let go. And he did. Now, he had no time for romances and relationships as he was a full time model and artist, a superhero and an endorser for his father’s company!   
And now, he was a secret pen pal to the author of the window poem.

That afternoon, before the interview with Luka, Marinette dashed back to the windowsill in the arts hall in search of her missing Poem. She looked everywhere in her dorm, but never found it so she searched the entire art hall, eventually finding it on the floor with a small sticky note on it.  
“...How does the moon feel..?” She mumbled to herself and blinked, tilting her head to the side. She opened her satchel, allowing Tikki to poke her head out and look at the letter herself. Marinette grabbed a pen and took the note off her paper, resting it on the window itself, and wrote a reply. “Who wrote the note to you, Marinette?” The small creature chirped, looking up at the blue haired girl, who simply replied with an “I don’t know Tikki..”  
She looked around and kept the note stuck on the window, low enough for it to only be seen by someone who was looking. She smiled to herself and ran back to find Alya in the music hall.

“_The Moon feels happy for the Sunflower and the Sun, but she can’t help but feel a little envious of their love. They feels like she can’t-- won’t -- find a love like that. But soon enough there will be a beautiful Primrose who show her true self to the Moon only. - M_.” 

“A Primrose..” Adrien mumbled to himself the next day, holding the note in his hand. Plagg peeked out from his shirt pocket and groaned, “Haven’t you had enough failed romances these past two years? Give it up, Adrien, you don’t even know this person!” the black cat mumbled, comically engulfing a triangle of Camembert.  
“What are you talking about, Plagg? They’re a good writer! I just want to ask them-”   
“-About their work, whatever you say.” 

Adrien sighed and grabbed a red pen from his pocket, writing on the sticky note once more.

“_Primrose? You mean like the Evening Primrose right? Clever! I would have never thought of using flowers and stuff as metaphors for humans! Maybe one day, I’ll find my Primrose._”

Adrien placed the note back where it was before in hopes that the other will respond to him.   
“Hey Romeo, you’re gonna be late to class. Not that I care or anything~” Plagg hummed and hid once more as the bell went off.  
The blond gasped and looked around, quickly running from his place on the window, toward the music hall and into the orchestra room for Piano practice; all the while thinking of the poem and the response he wrote. About his very own _Primrose _and how one day he would feel as much happiness as the _Sun _and his _Sunflower_.

_  
_


	2. Nameless Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her Pen-pal become closer as she finds out his name!  
But one mistake she makes is one that causes her even more grief than she could ever imagine!  
To add on to her issues, Adrien doesn't even recognize her!   
Could Marinette's college life get any worse?
> 
> (Spoiler alert! IT CAN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yay! I'm kind of proud of how well this story is doing!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter of Secret love! 
> 
> Chaton, Out~!

Winter finally crept its way into the lives of Marinette and her friends, allowing for lively coats and winter scarves. The letters continued, much to Marinette’s pleasure and happiness. 

They ranged from stories, to occasional gossip and yet somehow they didn’t know of each other’s identities. 

Until one day, Marinette approached the window with her pen in hand; only to find that there was no response to her note. 

“ _ What’s your name? _ ” 

_ “I’ll see you in the charts.” _

Marinette smiled brightly, looking at the letter. ”The charts..”

The very next week, the exam results were in and the top students were listed in what the students referred to as ‘The Charts’. There was a giant crowd, so Marinette settled for standing on her toes and read the first three names as best as she could.

_ Nathaniel Kurtzberg _

_ Adrien Agreste _

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _

There he was. At first, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Could it really be him? It would be kind of awkward if it was..but if it was him, Marinette would be happy nonetheless. 

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg..” She wrote on her love letter, which confessed her feelings for her secret penpal.

But as the days went by, there was no answer, not even a note from her pen pal!

Had her letter scared him away? Had she ruined a potential friendship? 

She sighed and walked away from the window with a dejected look on her face. Her eyes lost their brightness, causing Tikki to check up on her. “Marinette? You okay?”

She didn’t answer. 

And so it remained for several weeks, with Marinette waiting endlessly for a reply from her anonymous friend; but they never came. 

“Are you upset with me? Because of my letter?” she wrote onto a pink note, sticking it onto the wall. She wouldn’t be surprised, after all, she had rejected Nathaniel once before.

The question remained against the window as snow fell softly against the outside. Every snowflake that fell was like Marinette’s mood, slowly dropping and eventually it would all clutter on the ground like a pile of snow. 

Through the window she could see the passing faces of happy couples and good friends all enjoying each others company. She smiled faintly as Nino and Alya passed, exchanging flirty smiles and endless giggles. It made her heart happy to see them together. If only she had her very own Sunshine to brighten up her gloomy day. 

“Excuse me-”

A voice disturbed Marinette’s calming thoughts. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the owner of the voice behind her reflected on the glass. She turned with hesitation and quickly hid the note behind her, handing it to Tikki as quiet and swiftly as possible. It was Adrien Agreste. The boy who she had been in love with since high school. The only boy that mattered in her world. He looked tense and exhausted.

“You wouldn’t have happened to see a note here...a sticky one? Against the window?” Adrien’s voice was calm, yet somehow it demonstrated a kind of worry which made Marinette’s heart drop a little. He was looking for a note on the window? Was he the one sending notes to her?! But, Nathaniel was the one? Wasn’t it!?

‘ _ Maybe he takes them to Nathaniel, and delivers them here! _ ’ she thought to herself, blushing in embarrassment. 

“You...You’re looking for a note? Uh..nope! No notes here! None at all!!’ Did he even recognize her? It had been almost two years since he had seen her in person, after all. She noticed his face drop its calm look to an unsure and saddening one, making Marinette’s heart and stomach churn, “That is...I did see one yesterday but..I saw someone pick it up and uhm..th-throw it away..” What a liar. However she didn’t want Adrien to know she was his pen pal..wow this all seemed familiar. 

Adrien looked away with a saddened smile and shook his head in a rather disappointed manner, “Ah..What a shame. I took too long to reply and now I’ll never get to answer them.”   
“A-Answer them?” She looked up in confusion, glancing over at Adrien’s sad eyes, “What was their question..?” 

“If I was upset or not. I never had the chance to answer and when I finally got the chance to reply, the note is gone.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “But it’s fine! Thank you for telling me!”

Without another word, he walked away, saddened by the sudden loss of a potential friend.

Marinette shook her head and crushed the paper in her bag. Adrien really didn’t recognize her, but it was for the best. 

“Come on Tikki, let’s get to class before I run away crying.” She laughed a little and walked to her homeroom, and eventually, into her seat. Tikki hid deep in the purse and handed Marinette her pink thermos, smiling as the girl quietly thanked her with a pat on the head.

After opening her thermos, Marinette got her journal ready for class. She was getting her basics out of the way, so there was much to focus on ! That is, if the guys sitting in front of her would stop talking. 

“I’m telling you man, that girl totally has the hots for you, she’s always gawking at you and all --” As the guy infront of her spoke, he knocked over her thermos causing hot coffee to barely fall onto her stomach and lap. 

“Oh god-! -I’m so sorry..!”

“Are you okay..? That’s gotta burn.” 

It was Adrien again, this time he was handing her a handkerchief to help her. “I-I’m fine.. I have thick skin.” She laughed a bit, shaking her head and wiping her shirt with the handkerchief. She went to hand the handkerchief back to Adrien, but he stopped her and nudged it back to her, “Keep it...Are you sure it didn’t hurt you..? Burn you?” He was staring at her with such kind eyes. In fact, his eyes remained on her for most of the conversation; which caused Marinette to blush only slightly.

“I-I’m positive..” She nodded and was interrupted by Nino, who was now chuckling beside Adrien, “You know, Adrien has a harsh past with hot water and girls.” He chuckled, whispering toward Marinette, who simply blinked in a confused manner. 

“Nino-”   
“Yeah, when he first met his ex-girlfriend, he bumped into her and spilled scalding water on her uniform..!” he laughed quietly, playfully elbowing Adrien. 

“Nino Do you--”

“Why are you two laughing? Is there something you want to say to the class.” Professor Dupont interrupted the trio. Marinette gasped softly as Nino groaned, covering his face with his sleeve, and Adrien simply looked away.

“What are your names? You’ll be in detention for the next week for interrupting my class.”

Of course, Marinette was relieved that she didn’t get called out, but her mind couldn’t forget the fact that Adrien didn’t recognize her, or worse..didn’t even remember her!

“Adrien Agreste..” Said Nino, hanging his head low in shame, causing Adrien to give an angry pout.    
“And you, sir?”

“Nino Lahiffe.” Adrien responded with a nod, glancing at Marinette, before looking back to the teacher. “Well Mister Lahiffe and Mister Agreste, you both are to come back after the school day is over for detention.” The professor said sternly and soon continued with her lesson.

The whole day, Marinette contemplated the fact that Adrien wasn’t recognizing her. 

She tossed and turned in her bed, looking over to her new roommate, Bridgette, who was crying over her ‘Ex Boyfriend’ again. 

Bridgette was one of the newer transfer students and Marinette was forced to share a room with her. Not that she minded or anything, since Bri always bought her food and all that. But it was annoying whenever she would weep all night over her on-and-off boyfriend, Felix (Adrien’s cousin) and how mean he was to her. The fact that the Junior in fashion design was constantly being consoled by the underclassman about her crush was baffling to Marinette. Bridgette was lucky Marinette was a nice person at heart! 

“Wh-What’s the matter now, Bri..? Did Felix ignore you again?” Marinette asked the crying girl in front of her. Instead of using her words, Bridgette responded with a whiney ‘mhm’ and burst into sobs once more, nodding her head into her hands. Marinette simply sighed and shook her head, climbing off of her bed and into her shoes. 

“Hey..A-are you going out? I kind of need your he-help for the clubs festival..” Bri spoke up suddenly, sitting up on her bed, “I could use the support.” 

“Ah..Yeah. Text me the details, yeah? I have to meet Alya for an interview..” she nodded, walking to the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up next week! Please look forward to it~
> 
> Chaton, Out!


End file.
